Appearances of various cabinets constituting kitchen furnishings have now come to be considered generally important. This is for the reason that the recent trend is to use a kitchen not only as a cooking workshop, but also as a part of a living room and/or a dining room.
Even though kitchen furnishings have now come to be beautifully finished, placement of kitchen appliances used there, as well as exposed tableware storage vessels and rack shelves tends to diminish the appearance of the kitchen furnishings and, possibly, to impair the atmosphere of a happly family circle. Specifically, while the kitchen furnishings include various cabinets for accommodating the various kitchen items, for example, a base cabinet supporting a countertop (work top) thereon, a tableware cabinet (cup-board) positioned, for example, laterally thereof and a wall-mount rack suspended from a kitchen wall above the work top, what is stored in these cabinets are some of the kitchen items which are not regularly used and, on the other hand, some of the kitchen items which are regularly used everyday, for example, tableware used at each meal time, as well as bakeware, a chopping board, a cleanser and others are often left placed in a storage vessel and on a drain rack both provided around a sink.
This is for the reason that the conventional kitchen furnishings are such that the sink area, where is the center of the kitchen workshop, and the cabinets for accommodating the various kitchen items, are not coordinated to each other. In addtion, there is provided no storage cabinet effective to store all such kitchen items which are regularly used everyday. In other words, with the conventional kitchen furnishings, in order to place in a storage cabinet kitchen items which have been cleansed at the sink area, much labor is required to distribute the cleansed kitchen items to appropriate cabinets, e.g., to place the tableware, the bakeware and the chopping board respectively in the cupboard, the wall-mount cabinet and the base cabinet either after they have been temporarily stored in the storage vessel and/or drain rack and subsequently dried with a cloth or after they have been allowed to stand for a predetermined period of time for drainage and drying. Because of the labor required as described above, no one, but a person regular in his or her habits, will regularly place the kitchen items in the storage cabinets each time they have been used, and one generally tends to leave them on the storage vessels and/or the drain rack around the sink area.
Thus, with the conventional kitchen furnishings, the kitchen items regularly used tend to be left placed in the storage vessels and/or the drain rack around the sink area and, accordingly, not only these kitchen items, but also the storage vessels as well as the drain rack for the support thereof diminish the appearance of the kitchen.